dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Kinetic Abilities
This page is here for reference. Kinetic Abilities Normal Pyro- Fire Hydro- Water Geo- Earth Aero- Wind Cryo- Ice Electro- Electricity Photo- Light Umbra/Erebo- Darkness Sancti- Holy Acido- Acid Anti/Antio- Antimatter Neo- Neon Scintilla- Sparks Luna/Seleno- Moonlight Solar/Helio- Sunlight Astro- Stars Phero- Pheromones Atmo- Weather Myo- Muscles Atomo- Atoms Bio- Life/Creation Chrono- Time Phyto- Leafs Coma/Tricho- Hair Dendro- Wood Nano- Nanites Ergo- Energy Ferro- Metal Quinte- Life Forces Flora/Antho- Plants Frigo- Snow Gyro- Gravity Rheo- Flows Atmos- Steam Haemo- Blood Hyalo- Glass Quanta- Quantity Ioni/Plasmo- Plasma Inferno- Hellfire Aurora- Auroras Lutum/Pilo- Clay Melano- Ink Osteo- Bones Hakai- Destruction Sfyri- Hammers Erimos- Deserts Cardio- Hearts Oxy/Oxygono- Oxygen Benzina/Aerio- Gases Astron- Dead Stars Biblio- Books Chromo- Colors Baloni- Balloons Sfaira- Spheres Cu/Cupro- Copper Papyro- Paper Phobi/Phobo- Fears/Phobias Psychu/Anemo- Spiritual Energy Cogito/Skepto- Thoughts Crystallo- Crystals Radio- Radiation Argento- Silver Amo/Agapio- Love Arthro- Joints Astra/Astrallo- Astral Energy Astero/Cosmo- Cosmic Energy Sono- Soundwaves Auro- Gold Derma/Dermo- Skin Avari- Greed Kosmimata- Jewelry Magneto- Magnetism Spacio/Choro- Space Iono- Ions Suna/Ammo- Sand Tephra/Melio- Ash Flyro- Forcefields Geno- DNA Posi- Positivity Negi- Negativity Gluco/Saccharo- Sugar Halo- Salt Halluci/Phantasmo- Illusions Toxi/Toxo- Poison Electromagneto- Electro Magnetism Syno- Zinc Typho- Smoke Aggresio- Anger Avi- Birds Cocoa- Chocolate Alco- Alcohol Ferri/Ferro- Iron Konio/Conio- Dust Logi/Logico- Logic Megitho/Megetho- Size Acus- Needles Noso- Disease Nubi/Nepho- Clouds Rego- Vectors Oleo- Oil Gladio- Knives Oneiro- Dreams Physi/Physio- Physics Kollitaini- Tape Aglio- Pain Multo- Tar Zilevo- Envy Data/Dato- Data (text, fonts, etc) Pulsa/Pulso- Pulses Clauditis- Locks Seismo- Vibrations Sympho/Musico- Music Vitri/Cathrefto- Mirrors Volu/Entomo- Insects Quie- Silence Yperi- Pride Cerebrum- Brains Twili/Lycopho- Twilight Ourano- The Sky Bronte- Thunder Laimar- Gluttony Esso- Reality Fuso- Bacteria Quanto- Quantum Energy Apelpisía- Despair Eikonokyttaro- Pixels Cthoni/Chthonio- Nether/Demonic Energy Tropho- Food Thermo- Heat Carbo- Carbon Draco- Draconic Energy Foré- Doors Spiro- Breath Morpho- Shape Fungo/Myco- Fungi Geronto/Ilichio- Age Filu/Closto- Thread Solinas- Pipes Nothro- Sloth Acceleratio- Acceleration Telie- Webs Omichli- Fog Hygro- Vapor Subato- Subatomic Particles Mento- Mental Energy Rebu- Concrete Arithmeto- Mathematics Tachyon- Tachyon Particles Nema/Panio- Cloth Lea/Plumbo- Lead Clade- Disasters Mnemo- Memories Nixu/Piezo- Pressure Cera- Wax Exesa- Erosion Lagneia- Lust Vinteo- Videos Sespendi- Lotion Odi- Hatred Ermis- Mercury Paludem- Wetlands Syrma- Wires Tatouaz- Tattoos Geomagneto- Geomagnetic Fields Onycho/Nycho- Fingernails Physallido- Bubbles Stanno- Tin Nefrítis- Jade Spero- Hope Palyno- Pollen Palleto- Paint Trivo- Friction Zoo- Animals Fullo- Soap Illo- Helium Techno- Technology Ekdikisi- Vengeance Patho- Emotions Geothermo- Lava/Magma Marioneto- Puppets Hypno- Sleep Iota- Charged Particles Karta- Cards Nebulo- Nebulae Psychro- Cold Epoche- Seasons Vita/Hygeio- Health Oreíchalkos- Brass Tecto- Tectonic Plates Picno- Density Noci- Nerves Edapho- Terrains Vehicu/Automo- Vehicles Aciu/Aichmo- Sharpness Pictura- Pictures Vromia- Dirt Michanismos- Gears Laspi- Mud Kolla- Glue Pithano- Probability Pacemia- Peace Nego- Negative Mass Thanato- Death Nihili/Achyro- Nothingness/Void Cyber/Cyberno- Cyberspace Blenno/Myso- Filth/Trash Petseta- Towels Rete- Nets Apóchrosi- Shades Pinioelatiri- Springs Chali- Carpets/Rugs Horologi- Clocks Corro- Corruption Pyromachika- Ammunition Anthraco- Coal Evenosanto- Pianos (Ebony & Ivory) Marmaro- Marble Polemo- War Kakto- Cacti Yliko- Leather Istoria- History Skouriá- Rust Kerma- Coins Pyle- Gates Vincula- Chains Pecuni- Paper Money Plastiki- Plastic Frago- Explosions Mysto- Magic Imperi- Power Gnosi- Knowledge Drakoi- Dragons Alith- Truth Psemata- Lies Seira- Order Entro- Chaos Moira- Fate Karma- Karma Pepromeno- Destiny Ele/Elemento- Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Ice, Electricity, Light, and Darkness Potenti- Superpowers Omni/Panto- Everything Jokes Creta- Chalk Lac- Milk Nitri- Soda Memaito- Memes Dankeeno- Dankness Surrepo- Syrup Suci- Juice Bulleto- Guns Weedro- Weed Karymata- Condiments Saltsa- Sauce Profano- Profanity Majono- MLG Klania- Farts Sodiuno- Salt Capulu- Coffee Chartoni- Cardboard Turo- Cheese Koukles- Dolls Cibum- Meat Panem- Bread Trochoi- Wheels Fruge- Fruits Vege- Vegetables Ero- Peanuts Butyrum- Butter Erotyrum- Peanut Butter Sfoungari- Sponges Dulci- Candy Gelafaba- Jelly Beans Unguentu- Perfume Crusomenti- Cookie Dough Rusci- Brooms Specific Colors Kokkin- Red Hyacin- Blue Flavo- Yellow Viridi- Green Mov- Purple Aurantia- Orange Rosea- Pink Brunneis- Brown Nkri- Gray Porfyra- Magenta Kyano- Cyan Galanos- Azure Ilioka- Tan Vaskas- Teal Borntó- Burgundy Vyssiní- Crimson Chaki- Khaki Bez- Beige Fouxia- Fuchsia Indiko- Indigo Myrtiá- Periwinkle Birijian- Viridian Chálkino- Bronze Asimi- Silver Chrysos- Gold Albino- White Mavros- Black (I'll be adding more colors with future updates) Category:References Category:Lists